¡Muy Bien 10, Felicitado!
by ParadoxClock
Summary: El único problema de Alfred era que por pensar en su profesor, nunca lograba completar las evaluaciones. UkUs. MiniOneShot.


**Pareja: **Inglaterra x Estados Unidos / Arthur Kirkland x Alfred Jones (Sí, en ese orden. O sea, Alfred uke)

**Universo: **Humano / Gakuen

**Extra: **El Alfred que cree para esto es más OOC de lo que esperaba

Hetalia es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La de ese día era una prueba decisiva para Alfred, no porque fuera una de las evaluaciones finales, sino que porque si no empezaba a llevar buenas notas a su casa, lo iban a regañar como nunca en su vida.

¡Pero no era su culpa!

Una cosa era la clase de química con esa vieja amargada pero, ¿Quién puede prestarle atención a la literatura teniendo a un chico tan sexy de profesor? ¡Cualquiera se distraería! ¡Cualquiera!

Y es que lo de Alfred era un problema muy grave e iba más allá de un simple enamoramiento adolescente. Su profesor era rubio, joven, de atrapantes ojos verdes y con un acento inglés que desmayaba a todas las chicas de la clase. A todas las chicas de la clase y a Alfred, que siempre se había sentido atraído a todo lo relacionado a la tierra madre, Inglaterra.

Lo que sus amigos y familia no entendían era que en realidad él sí prestaba atención a las clases; de hecho desde que Arthur Kirkland era su profesor había aprendido más en unos meses que en sus diecisiete años de vida. Hacía la tarea, respondía todas las preguntas en clase e incluso había empezado a leer libros fuera de lo que pedía el Instituto W para poder entablar alguna charla con su profesor (aunque nunca lo lograba).

El único problema que tenía eran las pruebas.

A la hora de las evaluaciones siempre empezaba a soñar despierto: se pasaba la hora imaginando historias y no respondía ninguna consigna.

-Ya pueden comenzar- anunció el profesor Kirkland terminando de repartir la última copia de la prueba.

El estadounidense tomó su lápiz y trató de poner toda su atención en el papel que tenía enfrente.

"_Tal vez, si solo miro mi hoja no me pase de nuevo…"_ pensó

Respirando profundo leyó la primera pregunta. ¡Podía hacerlo! ¡Había estudiado!... siempre lo hacía…

"Describa al protagonista de la obra '100 días en el mar'" era lo primero que se pedía hacer.

¡Fácil! ¡Sabía que responder!... pero cuando se preparó para escribir la respuesta su cerebro se trabó.

"100 días en el mar" era una novela de aventura… trataba sobre piratas… piratas… ¿Cómo se vería su profesor como un pirata?... sí… ¡Cómo un pirata inglés! ¡Un sexy pirata inglés, con una camisa abierta y miles de joyas en su cuello y muñecas! ¡Uno de esos que robaban el oro de los barcos españoles como aparecía en los libros de historia!

Entonces Alfred se imaginó siendo rescatado de un barco enemigo por "Arthur pirata" y viajando con él por los siete mares…

"_¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡La prueba!" _volvió en sí.

Como notó que no podía leer la palabra "pirata" sin ponerse a fantasear, pasó a la siguiente consigna: "¿Cuál es el problema que se presenta en la obra 'Emily Liberty'?"

¡Esta también era fácil!

¨Emily Liberty¨ era la historia de una chica que… conocía al amor de su vida en un parque de diversiones y Alfred ya podía ver en su mente a su profesor comprándole algodón de azúcar.

"_¡La siguiente si la contesto!" _se dijo dándose ánimo.

La tercera tarea decía: "Enuncie los significados de los colores para los hechiceros en la obra 'Tres mundos dentro de una botella'"

Esa historia trataba de un pequeño niño solitario que un día al abrir una botella liberaba el poder oculto de un poderoso mago… Alfred recordaba la vestimenta de los hechiceros de la historia… Arthur se vería tan genial en esa ropa… juntos irían al País del Diamante en un unicornio alado derrotando a las terribles y malvadas sombras que amenazaban con destruir el mundo…

"_Esto no está funcionando…" _

Pasó a la última consigna: "Explique la 'Trampa de las escaleras' en la obra 'Histeria'"

Histeria… una historia de terror y supervivencia... donde seis chicos quedaban atrapados en una escuela embrujada…

_-A-Arthur… tengo mucho miedo…_

_-No te preocupes… ya casi estamos cerca de salir de este horrible lugar… _

_En ese momento, al llegar a las escaleras finales, Alfred vio una figura que le heló la sangre: Kiku Honda, su amigo, o al menos el espíritu que había quedado después de su muerte, los miraba desde final de la escalera con una cara amenazante mientras sostenía bien en alto su katana cubierta de sangre._

_El espíritu no dudó en atacar y corrió en dirección al de ojos celestes, pero Arthur se interpuso en su camino._

_-¡Arthur! ¡NO! _

_Pero Arthur fue más rápido y logró neutralizar al malvado espíritu con agua bendita. Luego, tomó la mano de su compañero y lograron salir de la escuela embrujada._

-Arthur… - suspiró con los ojos cerrados– mi héroe…

-¿Alfred? ¿Otra vez vas a entregar en blanco? – dijo el profesor Kirkland con cara de preocupación mientras tomaba la hoja sobre la mesa.

El estadounidense despertó de su fantasía, miró a su alrededor, a su hoja y luego a su reloj.

Ya había terminado la hora… ¡Y no había llegado a responder nada!

-Supongo que sí… - respondió en un tono bajo.

-Me preocupa bastante, Jones… usted es inteligente, pero en las pruebas es un desastre…

Genial. Nunca iba a aprobar nada. Con sus horribles notas en la materia, su profesor de seguro iba a empezar a tomarlo como un vago sin remedio y nunca encontraría la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo con él.

-Lo espero después de clases. Me gustaría hablar en privado con usted.

O eso creía…

Quién sabe… quizá su problema estaba por convertirse en una bendición.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Buenos días, soy Paradox Clock :3

Solo quería usar este pedacito para contrales que todas las historias que escriba en FanFiction van a ser historias cortas (one-shots o drabbles) creadas para personas en especial. Esta en primera que subo va para KyuKaroku, que siempre rompió para que le escriba una mini historia UkUs así.

Nos vemos!


End file.
